Penguin Days of Summer: Return to the Base
by penguin adventures
Summary: Operation: cold turkey has finally caught up to the penguins as they find themselves back at The Base. Can they escape? Or will they never see New York again? guest starring the Daleks
1. Skipper's recap

After battling King Maurice, Egyptian Gods, Dr. blowhole, Daleks, Cyber-men, Nanite-Daleks, and averting a multiverse-spanning disaster we prepared to celebrate. However, immediately after we returned to the Zoo we were captured by a U.S. general known simply as The General. And our next stop is The Base, virgina (yes the same installment we stole that time-machine from for the mission to get turkey off the menu). How are we going to get ourselves out of this one?


	2. Chapter One: The General

August 23rd 2015

The Base, Virgina

2 miles from Camp David

8:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

The four of us awoke to find ourselves in a cage, "Men report status!" I said. "Kowalski here." "Private reporting for duty!" "Bleh!" "Kowalski analysis," I said pointing to the locks on the door. "electronic locks sir," Kowalski said, "I might be able to disable them with the EMP cannon." I turn to Rico, "Rico!" Rico tried to hack up the EMP cannon but found his stomach empty. The Doors opened and people in biomat suits forced us out of the room.

"Where are we?" Private asked. "The Base," Kowalski replied ominously. "Well," I said turning to the people, "Take us to your leader." The guards lead us to a reception area. "The Installment commander will see you know," the receptionist replied. We were lead into an office and heard the doors shut behind us. "The General," I said, "we meet at last." The General turned around in his swivel chair and said, "Skipper I finally have you." "What are they going to do to us?"

"Well Private…" he said. "he knows our names," Kowalski whispered. "I know more then your names Kowalski," The General said, "we know everything but the location of you're base." "Why would we give you that classified information?" I asked. "Well I guess we have to do this the hard way," he replied. "We were going to return the Time Machine," I said, "the Daleks just destroyed it." "then how did you return to the modern day?" he asked suspiciously. "that's Classified," I said.

"how about this," The General replied, "Tell us the location of your secret base or you will be painful dissected and then cloned." "and then you kill all the clones?" Private asked fearfully. "No," he replied. "Kill them and eat their livers?" I asked, "send them on a slow lifeboat to china? What is it?!" "No use them as a military advance," he said, "imagine an army of commando penguins…" "Well there's already is an army of commando penguins at the…" We silenced Private with our flippers, "What was that?" "The IPSA, PAAT, UPIT, Penguin Central Command Center of the United states."

"Private," I said, "you just betrayed all of Penguin kind!" "well I don't want to be dissected," Private said, "and I'm sure the North Wind doesn't want that either…" "What is this North Wind," The General said. "North Wind?" I said, "I have no idea what you're talking about." "Well since Private pretty much blabbed everything else," Kowalski said, "we might as well tell him." "Rico," I said, "there's no truth serum lying around…is there?" "Nope." "No magic fountain either," Private said. "that was just a result of a nasty knock to your cranium," Kowalski replied.

"Fine," I said, "The North Wind is an elite multi-species taskforce dedicated to helping animals who can't help themselves." "And Brine Laboratories is just a front for a deranged octopus's revenge plots," Kowalski added. "And Flippy…the dolphin that disappeared from Seaville is actually a mad dolphin genius named Dr. Francis Blowhole." "This doesn't tell me anything about where you base is located," he replied. "The Central Park Zoo, NYC, under the penguin habitat…" Private replied.

"Wait how do you even know we exist," I said, "we always cover our own tracks…" "Except for this one photo you missed," he said holding up the Publicity shot we thought we destroyed. "and is this toilet paper on your foot?" "He knows," I said, "humiliate him…" "Um we don't have any of our equipment remember," Kowalski said. "You mean this equipment?" he asked. a group of soldiers rolled in carts with the entire contents of Rico's stomach on them. "Now you will tell me exactly what each of your devices do," He said, "starting with this one." "That's the Space-time communicator and it is very delicate!" Kowalski shouted. "what does it do?" "Contacts anyone in time and space," Kowalski replied. "Well Penguins," The General said, "keep cooperating and maybe we will return you home and keep your secret." "And if we don't?" I asked.

"Then you will never see the Zoo again," he warned. "So either tell you everything," I said, "or get dissected." "Yes," he replied. "You got us right where you want us," I said defeated. "Skipper…" Private said, "tell us you have something up your sleeve…you do have a trick up your sleeve right?" "Not this time Private," I said. Private turned to Kowalski, "Kowalski you have some options…" "Sorry Private," Kowalski said, "We're not getting out of this one." "Escort the Penguins to the lab," The General said, "so we can learn exactly how their toys work."

(end of chapter one)


	3. Chapter Two: Penguin secrets

The Base, Virgina

The Lab

9:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

The General had Private, Rico, and me in a cage while Kowalski was forced to explain our weapons at gunpoint. "The Space-Time Teleport," Kowalski said, "allow us to travel anywhere in Time and Space." "Disassemble it," The General ordered. "you're not my commanding officer…" "Kowalski," I said, "if you value our lives follow his orders. That's an order solder!" "Yes, Skipper," Kowalski replied starting the task of taking apart one of his most valued inventions.

"Now reassemble it," the General replied as a Soldier pressed the nuzzle of his gun into Kowalski. Kowalski quickly reassembled it and reluantly handed over a copy of his blueprints. "Next," Kowalski said, "is the Dalek-Slayer…" "that's U.S. property," the General replied, "hand it over." "The Commander of Area 51 let us have it," Kowalski said. "The one you let the Daleks kill?" "He ordered us to stop them," Kowalski said, "he gave up his life so that we could stop the Daleks." "Hand it over," one of the soldiers replied. "Kowalski," I said, "hand it over." Kowalski saw the desperation in my eyes and handed the Dalek-Slayer over. "Dalek Busters," Kowalski said, "weapons designed by P.A.A.T …" "What is P.A.A.T?" "Penguin Against Alien Threats…the Penguin version of UNIT if you will," Kowalski replied, "anyway they were purpose built to get past Dalek shields and their exterior armor…Dalek dies instantly. Has three settings…normal, turbo, and obliteration." "Moving on," The General said.

"The EMP Cannon," Kowalski said, "acquired from the Danish embassy. Fires an Electric Magnetic pulse that renders all electronic devices…or anything with a circuit board, wiring, electric power source, ect. completely utterly useless." As soon as Kowalski put it down the General literal threw the next item at Kowalski. "You monster!" Private shouted. A soldier appeared and fired a warning shot on the top of the cage. "This is the Sub-Zero cannon," Kowalski said quietly taking off the safety. "What does it do?" the General replied. "This!" Kowalski shouted firing the Sub-Zero Cannon freezing a bunch of Guards. "You just kissed New York goodbye…" The General shouted. "In addition to that," Kowalski said, "a distress signel that can call forth the greatest weapon in our arsenal…" The Ceiling was blasted away revealing the Super-plane all it's weapons at the ready. "Equipped with Banana gun, Lasers, shields, and of course Missiles," Kowalski said as the Plane resumed it's attack.

"You do know we're in calling distance of an air-force base," The General said. "Well by the time they get here," I said while Rico recollected our equipment, "we're be gone in a blur of black and white." Private karate chopped The General in the back knocking him unconscious. "We don't have much time," I said handing the teleport to Kowalski. He grabbed it and teleported us aboard the Super-plane, "Skipper we have company…" Soldiers came from above and started firing at the Super-plane the bullets bouncing harmlessly off the shield. More Soldiers with bazookas appeared and started blasting away at the Plane. "The Shields weren't designed for this kind of projectile!" Kowalski shouted as the soldiers fired bazookas, flamethrowers, and rocket launchers at the plane.

I turn to the pilot, "full speed! Get us outta here!" The Pilot spun the wheel and the Plane fled from the base as combat helicopters and Fighter Jets appeared. "Stealth bomber incoming!" Private shouted. I was about to order the pilot to initiate warp drive but the shields failed and the wings were blasted off by missiles. The Super-Plane landed with a bang and we were quickly blinded by Helicopter flood lights. Soldiers with lights attached to their guns came rushing towards us. "Evac!" I shouted. "Skipper," The General shouted, "from this moment forward you and your team are public enemy number one." "MINDJACKER!" We watched with satisfaction as the memories of military personnel were erased. "What is Blowhole doing," Private asked. "Not doing us a favor," Kowalski said." "Correct foolish Pen-gu-wins!" Dr. Blowhole replied, "by the way I used the Mindjacker 2.0 on them…"

"The Zombie mind-slave Mindjacker?" Kowalski asked. "the entire staff of The Base is under my control but I have much bigger plans," he replied. "Control the minds of the military of a world superpower," Kowalski said, "The United States of America." "Yes," he replied, "Not only will I have my revenge…but I also have the most powerful army in the world at my disposal." "And then you will rule the entire world," Kowalski said, "your favorite part we know we know." "The General will attack!" Blowhole said. "too many orders…too many orders," The General replied as a Dalek eyestalk appeared on him and every other solder… "Oh come on now The Daleks have to ruin everything!" Blowhole shouted as he fled.

(end of Chapter two)


	4. Chapter Three: tricking the Daleks

Outside the Base, Virgina

10:00 P.M. Eastern Standard time

(Kowalski's POV)

"Kowalski," I said, "can you separate…" "I am a U.S. General I do not accept the orders of the Daleks," The General shouted. " ** _Alert! Alert! Alert! The General has resisted his conditioning!_** _" "_ _ **His breaking of his conditioning will spread to the others…Exterminate him!**_ _"_ the Daleks shot The General down then obliterated his remains. " ** _Exterminate the rest of them!_** " another dalek said. " ** _The Penguins must be found,_** _"_ the supreme said. "Skipper we need to leave now," Kowalski said. "How many times are they going to go after us?" I said.

"Until we're dead I guess," Kowalski said. "Rico make them think we're dead," I said. Rico hacked up some fake black and white feathers and then burnt them with a torch then shattered them around. He then used his flamethrower for that extra burnt look and once that was done Kowalski teleported us to the top of The Base. "No Dalek ships," I replied, "we have that going for us…" "quiet their approaching the wreckage," Kowalski whispered. The Daleks found the burnt feathers and the smoldering wreckage, " ** _The Penguins are dead…only burnt feather remain_** _." "_ _ **Destroy all evidence…Obliterate!**_ _"_ The Daleks obliterated the dead soldiers and all evidence of an attack; guns, spent bullet shells, banana peels, bazookas, rocket launchers, flashlights, the frozen solders, the cage the cage keep us in, the fake feathers… everything but the Super-Plane.

" ** _Evidence Destroyed_** _,"_ a Dalek replied. " ** _We will return to the ship…_** _"_ The Daleks teleported back to their ships and all was quiet. "What are we going to do about…" A squad of Helicopters appeared out of nowhere and trained their spotlights on us. In one of the Helicopters stood a man with a megaphone, "Team Penguin...I order you to surrender!" "Private," I said, "I know you promised never to do it again but this is a real…EMERGENCY!" Private used his hyper-cute and the helicopters went out of control. "Maybe that wasn't my brightest idea," I said as one of the helicopters hit and ground and exploded. We ran away from the base as another helicopter exploded on impact. One by one the helicopter fell rattling our eardrums as each one fell. We turned to find the base ablaze any evidence that remained of our presence destroyed.

"did we win?" Private said. "yes," I said, "but I don't feel very heroic or proud of this victory…" "We escaped from being dissected in The Base," Kowalski said, "but we will never be able to escape our own regret…" "We had no choice," I added, "but that doesn't make it right." "So we lost?" "In a way…yes," Kowalski replied. "Let's return home," I said, "there's nothing else we can do."

(end of Chapter Three)


	5. Chapter Four: Home again, home again

Central Park Zoo

Penguin HQ

11:30 P.M. Eastern Standard time

(Skipper's POV)

We tried to go to sleep but the lemurs blared music from their habitat, "Rico where are those earmuffs?" I asked. "Shake, Shake, shake your booty in your pants all night," blasted out of Julian's boom box. Why did I give Julian those batteries? Rico passed out the earmuffs and the lemur's loud music disappeared. "Ah, bliss," I replied. "Skipper," Private said, "don't you think we should tell…" "No," I said, "noone must know what happened today."

"We must keep this secret," I said, "that's way tomorrow I'm burning this file." I held up the file and burned it never to be read again. "Kowalski swipe this mission from the Skipper's Log," I said, "if we don't have a file on this then theirs nothing to hide." "Sir I'm not glad about this," Kowalski said, "but it has been done." "Well since noone is going to be reading this file," I said, "I get to say this…." "What's this," Kowalski said, "dramatic pauses don't work if…" I waved my flippers and while looking at my men with my hypnotic stare said, "You didn't see anything."

(Kowalski's POV)

"I did see something," I said to myself, "this should be written down even if noone will read it…now where to hide it." I looked around my selves and found the binder with all my scientific notes. "Aha," I said, "this is perfect Skipper never looks at my scientific notes." I hid the file in my transmatterer notes which was hidden behind my Jiggli notes and put the Binder back in its place. I turn to Jiggles in his terrarium and said, "Jiggles…I am glad that you don't have a central nervous system or eyes."

I turned off the lights and left the room unaware that some blueprints fell out. I reentered the living area and climbed into my bunk my teammates still blissfully unaware of my disobedience. I closed my eyes at the exact moment Skipper gave the order to turn over. Private's Steel Penguin suit rattled a little but it's probably nothing the Nanites are gone. And it's not like Private to sneak out…Rico on the other hand well he did wreak our car. I feel into a deep sleep confident that noone not even Skipper will find my secret file. And if you're reading these words then the file was indeed found and I got fish-slapped into next week or court marshaled for intentionally disobeying orders or worst….

The End


	6. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
